The Host
by FrenchFrySplash
Summary: Another summery change, because I don't like them! SG-1 meets a strange girl with an even stranger secret. Who is she...and what's her story?
1. Prologue

**_Hello! Here I am with a new story. It's an idea that I've had floating around my head for a while, and I'm actually going to try and finish it this time...as long as you people enjoy it. So, without further ado..._**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1. ** _

**Prologue**

Her eyes opened.

The first thing she saw was the blue sky above her. She heard the wind as it moved through the trees, rustling the branches. She felt the dirt as her hand moved over it. The smell of pine and moss drifted in her nose as she inhaled deeply.

But she did not look. She did not listen. She did not touch, smell, or taste.

Her body moved of its accord, sitting up on the forest floor. Her head turned, and her eyes looked down at the old woman. The girl could feel the sadness of the symbiote, the grief at the loss of its host. But there was something else…a terrible guilt, at what the Goa'uld had put the old woman through.

The symbiote made her get up, and crawled over to the old woman's side. Tears ran down the girl's face, dripping onto the old host's cheek. She stirred, and opened her eyes. Smiling slightly, she looked up at the girl.

"Did it work?" She asked, before a coughing fit took hold of her.

She waited until the coughing had subsided before answering, and her eyes glowed as she spoke.

"I'm here," the girl wondered at the sound of her voice, which now had an echoey quality to it. Her hand reached forward and took hold of the old woman's. "I'm so sorry…"

"I know," the old woman whispered. She hesitated. "Can I speak to her?"

The girl felt her head nod, and then it dropped to her chest. Startled, the girl looked up, amazed.

"Oh my…" she put a hand to her head. "That's…that's…"

"I'm sorry for putting this burden on you," the old woman said, squeezing her hand. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," the girl looked down at her. "She really is sorry, she feels terrible for what she put through-"

"I know," the old woman nodded. "And you'll have to bear the brunt of that grief, and the guilt. We did a lot of terrible things…but she's learning."

"She wants you to know that it was her who did all the terrible things," said the girl. "None of it was your fault."

Tears sparkled in the old woman's eyes.

"I forgive you," she whispered.

Her eyes closed slowly. The girl's head dropped, and a moment later, she looked up, her eyes glowing. She stared down at the old woman, and squeezed her hand.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Good bye."

The girl's head dropped, and once again, she found herself in control of her body again. Wiping her face of the tears that were pouring from her eyes with one hand, and taking the zat'nik'tel from the woman's bag with the other, she stood up.

"What now?" She whispered. "We should do something about the body."

_Third shot disintegrates,_ the Goa'uld's voice said in her head.

_Are you sure?_

_We'll mark the spot._

The girl lifted the zat'nik'tel up and shot the woman once, twice, three times. The body disappeared, and she picked up the bag, dropping the gun inside. She rummaged through the contents, before finally pulling out a knife. Walking over to a tree, she hesitated, before carving several Goa'uld symbols in the bark.

_What now?_ She asked the symbiote in her head.

_We should get off this planet, _it answered.

_What? Why?_

_People are looking for me- for us. We don't want to be found._

_Ok, where do we go?_

_Through the Stargate._

_**Hope you liked it. If you did, you know what to do. Review please!**_

_**A/N: Edited beginning and end notes.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate. Sorry.  
**_

**Chapter One **

_Ten Years Later_

"Hey, Carter!"

Major Samantha Carter closed her eyes, and stopped just before connecting a very important wire to a very important spot on a very important alien device. Slowly, she opened her eyes again, to find herself looking into the face of her CO, Colonel Jack O'Neill.

"Yes, sir?" She asked through gritted teeth.

Jack pretended not to notice her tone, and grinned

"Whatcha doin'?"

"I'm trying to figure out what this thing does," Sam answered.

"Ah," Jack cocked his head, and Sam tried not to think about how adorable he looked. "Is that that thing SG-5 brought back from P4X-9 something?"

"Yes, it is," Sam looked back down at the wire. "Now, I think if I connect this wire, it'll turn on-"

"Whoa!" Jack held up his hands. "Are you sure that's wise?" He asked, his eyes narrowing. "Considering what usually happens when you turn an alien thing on?"

"It's fine," Sam assured him. "I've looked it over, and as far as I can tell there's nothing particularly dangerous about it."

"Well, you are the genius," Jack started to back up towards the corner. "But just in case, I'll be over here," he stopped with his back against the wall.

Smiling despite herself, Sam carefully connected the wire. Jack flinched, and looked around.

"No explosions?" He asked. "No apocalypse? Is it even on?"

Sam looked at the device hopefully, but there was no indication that it had turned on. Defeated, she leaned back on her stool.

"There must be something I'm missing," she said, frustrated.

Jack edged over to table where the device was sitting. He looked over it, and then at the sandwich sitting untouched on top of a filing cabinet. With great care, he picked it up, peeled the top piece off, and scraped the tuna into the garbage. Sam stared at him.

"Sir?" She asked hesitantly. "What are you doing?"

"Toast," said Jack, holding up the piece of bread with a broad smile on his face.

"Sir?" Sam wondered if the Colonel had finally lost it.

"Watch, Carter," he held the bread over the device, and dropped it into a slot in the top. Sam jumped up.

"What are you doing?" She cried.

"Patience," Jack told her, as he pulled a lever on the side. The bread disappeared inside the device, and Sam and Jack watched with baited breath. A moment later, a piece of toast popped up. Jack pulled it out, smelled it, and handed it to Sam.

"Congratulation, Carter," he said. "You just discovered an alien toaster."

"Wha-?" Sam took the toast, and looked from it, to the device, gaping.

"It had to happen eventually," Jack said, patting her shoulder sympathetically. "Not all cool gadgets can be…cool."

He started to walk out, then seemed to remember something and stopped.

"Remember," he said. "We have a mission in two hours. Don't get too caught up in the next alien blender that comes along."

Hands in his pockets, he left the lab, grinning from ear to ear. Sam picked up the other piece of bread, glancing from it to the toaster. With a sigh of defeat, she scraped the remaining tuna off of it, and popped it in the toaster.

Two hours later, she walked in to the 'gate room, munching on a toasted bagel.

"Sam?" Daniel stared at her. "Why are you eating a bagel?"

"Science," she answered.

"She found an alien toaster," Jack grinned.

"What is a toaster?" Teal'c piped up, furrowing his brow.

"It's an appliance that toasts bread," Daniel explained. He turned back to Sam. "An alien toaster?"

She nodded. "The Colonel figured it out, actually."

"So, why are you eating a bagel?" Daniel asked.

"I'm seeing how well it toasts different kinds of breads," Sam explained. "It seems to do it faster too."

"And she was hungry," Jack said. "You skipped breakfast, didn't you?" He looked at her accusingly.

Sam's reply was lost as the Stargate finished dialing, and the wormhole formed. She quickly popped the last piece of her bagel in her mouth, and followed Daniel as they walked up the ramp.

"SG-1, you have a go," General Hammond's voice floated to them. Jack turned around and waved his acknowledgement, before stepping through the shimmering blue event horizon. Sam couldn't help but feel amazed as she watched the ripples from where he'd gone through. She'd been doing this for over two years, but it still fascinated her.

Hurriedly, she followed the Colonel's path through the gate. She felt the rush as she was transported across the galaxy, and before she knew it, had stepped out on the other side. Daniel and Teal'c soon followed, and they all looked around. The planet was forested, as many that they came across were. The DHD was sitting next to what looked like a dirt road leading off into the woods.

"Signs of habitation," Daniel commented.

"Does it mean they use the 'gate?" Jack asked.

"The road goes right by it," Sam said. "But it's possible."

"In which direction shall we proceed?" demanded Teal'c.

"Heads or tails?" Jack asked him.

"I do not have a tail, O'Neill."

"Just pick one, Teal'c."

Teal'c considered for a moment. "Heads," he said finally.

"Ok," Jack pointed down in the direction to the right of the Stargate. "Follow the Yellow Brick road!"

As they started off down the road, Daniel made a face.

"What?" Sam asked, noticing this.

"Nothing," he paused. "I just hope these references to the Wizard of Oz don't become too frequent."

Sam smiled slightly, and they hurried to catch up with the other two on their team. As they walked through the woods, she listened to Daniel and Jack as they argued about something or other, but didn't really hear the words. She glanced around, feeling oddly unnerved.

"What is it, Major Carter?" Sam jumped at Teal'c's words.

"It's probably nothing," She shifted uncomfortably. "I just…I feel like someone's watching us."

Teal'c nodded. "I too have that feeling," he said.

"You do?" Sam looked at him, surprised.

"Indeed," he paused. "I believed it was just my imagination, but if you feel the same way-"

Crack

The four team members froze, Sam and Jack holding their guns up threateningly and Teal'c holding his staff weapon. Daniel looked around nervously.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I don't know," Jack scanned the trees. "Carter, do you see anything?"

"No, sir," Sam replied.

"Both Major Carter and I experienced feelings of unease as we were walking," Teal'c said in a low voice.

"Like someone was watching you?" Jack asked.

"Yes."

"Me too," Jack glanced at Daniel. "Daniel?"

"Yeah, I felt it too," the younger man found himself wishing he too had a gun. "What do you think it is?"

"A Goa'uld?" Sam suggested.

"I do not think so," Teal'c said. "If it were a Goa'uld, there would have been Jaffa guarding the Stargate."

"He's right," Jack nodded. "Carter, Teal'c, you guys check the woods on that side," he indicated the left. "Daniel, you're with me."

Sam and Teal'c headed off towards the woods to the left of the road, while Daniel and Jack hurried to check the other side. They did a sweep of the forest, looking through the trees, but found nothing. Sam and Teal'c were just getting ready to go back to the road when they heard it.

"What was that?" Sam's head snapped towards a particularly large and thick bush, where something was rustling. She pointed her gun at it, while Teal'c advanced slowly with his staff weapon ready. He moved the branches aside with a sweep of the weapon, and couldn't help but smile as a creature resembling a rabbit bolted out from under it. Sam relaxed.

"I guess we're just a bit too jumpy," she said, smiling slightly.

"Indeed," Teal'c started back towards her. "Perhaps we-"

Sam never heard what he had to say though, as something large and hairy rushed at the pair from one side. Her gun was knocked from her hand as she slammed against a tree, and a burning pain erupted in her side. She fell to the ground, and lifted her head, her vision blurring. The thing was running off in the direction of the road. As her head fell to the ground and her eyes closed, her mind registered one thing-

Whatever it was, it had Teal'c.


	3. Chapter 2

Well, here I am with another chapter. I know it took me a while, for various reasons...but I like this story, so I'm going to try again.

Disclaimer: Don't own SG-1!

**Chapter Two**

"There's nothing here, Jack," Daniel called, a little frustrated at the way Jack was looking in the same place for the fifth time.

"Can't be too careful, Danny," Jack said, walking over to him. "You never know when some wacky, evil alien thing will appear and try to kill us."

"Uh-huh," Daniel looked unimpressed. "Well, if there was anything, it's gone now."

Jack smiled, and pressed the button on his radio.

"Hey, Carter, we didn't find anything. What about you?"

There was no answer.

Frowning, Jack pressed the button again. "Carter?"

Static came from the speaker. Jack tried again.

"Teal'c, come in." No answer.

"What's happening?" Daniel's brow was knitted together with concern. "Are they ok?"

"I don't know," Jack growled. He tossed Daniel a handgun and started towards the road. "Come on."

Daniel fumbled with the gun, and hurried to follow the older man. Upon reaching the road, Jack stopped suddenly, and Daniel almost ran headlong into him.

"What are you-" He stopped when Jack shot him a look that clearly told him to shut up. He looked along the road, hoping for some sign of his missing team-mates, or at least what had caused Jack to stop. A moment later, he saw it.

Something, large, hairy and very fast bolted across the road and into the woods on the other side of the road. Daniel watched, eyes wide, as it crashed through the trees only ten feet away from them. He could still hear it long after it had disappeared from his line of sight.

"What the-" Daniel gasped, his mouth hanging open.

"Sh," Jack shushed him. "Let's go."

He and Daniel ran across the road, into the woods on the other side. Looking around, hey could see no immediate signs of Carter or Teal'c.

"Carter!" Jack called in a hushed voice, not wanting to alert anything nasty to their presence. "Teal'c!"

"Over here!" A voice shouted. Jack and Daniel glanced at each other uneasily. The voice was female, but it was not that of Samantha Carter.

Holding his gun at the ready, Jack headed towards the voice. Brushing away some branches that were blocking his path, he squinted at the scene before him and paled.

Sam was lying on her side, clearly unconscious, with a bloody wound in her side. It looked like something had clawed her. Jack didn't have to wonder what, as he thought about the thing he and Daniel had seen earlier. Next, his eyes were drawn to the girl crouching next to her, who was trying to stem the blood flowing from the wounds. She was probably in her late twenties, with mousy brown hair pulled back into a loose braid running down her back. Her eyes were bright green, and were looking up at the two men who had now entered the small clearing. Jack pointed his gun at her.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"A friend," she replied. "Did you see the creature?"

"If you mean that hairy thing running across the road, then yes," Daniel answered.

"Is that what attacked Carter?" Jack asked.

"Yes," the girl nodded. "And we'll have to get her back to the town if she's going to live."

"Where's Teal'c?" Jack demanded, not moving.

The girl looked up at him, her face blank.

"Big guy," Daniel said, indicating the approximate height of his friend. "Bald, gold emblem on his forehead, carries a big staff thing."

"A Jaffa?" The girl frowned.

"He's our friend," Daniel explained

"Hmmm," The girl shook her head. "I didn't see him. Perhaps he was taken by the creature."

"What creature?" Jack asked.

"I will explain later," The girl looked down at Sam. "We have to get her to town! Quickly, or she will die!"

The words 'she will die' finally seemed to strike a chord with Jack and Daniel, who spurred into action. The hurried to their friend's side, and the girl stood up.

"I wish we didn't have to move her," she said, concern on her face. "But there isn't another way."

"You sure it's all right?" Jack grunted, as he took hold of the unconscious Major's shoulders and helped Daniel lift her up. "How far is the town?"

"Not far," said the girl. "Just around the next bend. Come on!"

They followed her out of the woods, carefully maneuvering Sam around the trees. Jack glanced at her face as they carried her down the road. It was white from all the blood she's lost. He hated seeing her so helpless.

As they rounded the bend, the town came into view. Jack could almost see Daniel struggling not to make some sort of cultural analogy. It was only small, with houses that reminded Jack of movies that showed the Middle Ages. As they marched through the street, people stopped to stare at them. As he saw this, Daniel lost his battle with the archaeologist in him.

"Middle Ages," he said to Jack. "Judging from their clothes. And I don't think our new friend's local."

Jack glanced ahead at the girl, who was leading them towards a thatch roofed building at the end of the street. He saw that Daniel was right, her clothes were significantly different from those of the townspeople. Dark pants, a darker jacket, and the edge of a dull red shirt peeking out from the hem of the jacket. Jack remembered a Zat gun sitting by her earlier, but his worry for Carter had blinded him to it. He guessed it was now in the bag swinging from her shoulder.

"Hurry up, you two," the girl looked back at them, and dropped her gaze to Sam, who was looking even worse. "Just here."

She opened the door to the building, and ushered them in. She led them into the back room, and instructed them to lay her on a bed.

"Now, go," she said to them. "I need to heal her."

Neither moved.

"We're staying," Jack growled.

The girl pursed her lips, and glared at them. She shook her head.

"No time," she muttered, hurrying over to a cupboard. She searched through, before finally pulling out a Goa'uld healing device.

"You can use that?" Daniel asked, as she fitted it onto her hand.

"Yes," she said, pushing past him to stand next to the bed. Taking a breath, she held it out in over Sam, and closed her eyes. The device started glowing, as she moved it over the wound. Jack and Daniel watched, hardly breathing. Finally, the girl opened her eyes, and dropped her hands.

"That's it," she breathed, turning around and taking the healing device off her hand. "That's all I can do."

Jack and Daniel moved past her, to look down at their fallen teammate. Her face was a little less pale, and the gashes in her side were gone, the rips in her clothing being the only evidence. Jack laid his gun on the table as, slowly, Sam's eyelids flickered, and her eyes opened.

"Sir?" She asked, her voice faint. "Daniel? What happened?"

"You were attacked, Carter," Jack couldn't help the relieved smile that spread over his face.

"We thought we might lose you," Daniel said, looking relieved as well. "But, uh, she healed you."

"Who?" Sam asked, looking in the direction he was pointing.

"Her," Daniel turned around, to see that the girl had disappeared. "She was here a second ago."

"The point is you're ok," Jack told her. "And she saved your life."

"What about Teal'c?" Sam said, suddenly sitting up, her eyes wide. "Whatever attacked us, it took him-"

"We know," Daniel glanced at Jack. "We'll find him, Sam. We were worrying about you."

"We should go now," Sam swung her legs over the edge of the bed, and attempted to stand up. But a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Carter," Jack growled. "You almost died. Wait a minute, why don't you?"

"I feel fine, sir," Sam told him. "But Teal'c-"

"Can take of himself," Jack said. "We'll find him, but you're going to stay here and rest."

"I feel fine!"

"That's an order, Carter."

Sam looked ready to argue, but the arrival of the girl who had healed her stopped her. She walked into the room carrying a tray laden with food, plus a flower. Sam stared at her, mouth hanging open, then grabbed Jack's gun and pointed it at her.

"Carter!" Jack shouted, more in surprise than anger.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Daniel asked, a little more calmly.

Sam eyed the girl, who was looking a little confused, as she stood up to stand next to Jack.

"If I did something to offend you," the girl started, her eyes darting from the gun in Sam's hands, to Jack, to Daniel, and back to the gun again. "I'm sorry-"

"Save it," Sam snarled, narrowing her eyes menacingly.

"Carter," Jack said, carefully controlling his voice. "What, pray tell, are you doing?"

"Sir," Sam glanced at him. "She's a Goa'uld."


	4. Chapter 3

_**Here I am with another Chapter. And a request. I know that people have favourited this and put it on their story alert list...and that's wonderful, really. But I would love it if you would review. You can say anything, if you like the story, give me constructive criticism, suggestions, talk about the weather the weather...whatever. But I would love for you to review. Please.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate.**_

**Chapter Three**

"What?" Daniel asked, stunned.

"A Goa'uld," Sam repeated. "I can sense it. She has a symbiote in her."

Jack looked at the girl, who was no longer looking confused. Instead, she gazed at Sam curiously.

"You were once a host?" She asked, sounding intrigued.

"Yeah," Sam tightened her grip on he gun. "And I don't recognise you as being Tok'ra, so unless you can prove otherwise..."

"I am not Tok'ra," the girl said, carefully putting the tray down on a table by the door. "But I am not a Goa'uld either."

"Than what are you?" Jack demanded.

The girl hesitated. "I'm not sure," she admitted.

"Are we talking to the host?" Daniel asked.

"Yes," the girl nodded.

"How can we be sure?" Sam asked, keeping her gun trained on the girl.

"You can't," she said. "But how many Goa'uld do you know would save your life without asking for anything in return?"

"You're not?" Daniel asked, crossing his arms.

"No," she replied. "In fact, I want to help you find your Jaffa friend, if your prejudices can be put aside."

"We haven't had the best experiences with the Goa'uld," Jack told her. "So forgive us if we have some misgivings."

"I am not a Goa'uld!" The girl's eyes glowed golden, and her voice suddenly changed to the deep tone of a Goa'uld's. "Not anymore."

"What does that mean?" Sam demanded.

The girl shut her eyes, and shook her head. She looked up at them, and spoke, her voice normal and human again.

"If you'll lower your weapon," she said. "I'll explain,." Seeing no movement, she raised her hands above her head. "Please."

"Jack," Daniel started.

"Daniel," Jack countered.

"We could hear what she has to say."

"She's a Goa'uld, Daniel."

"She did save Sam's life."

Jack glanced at the Major, thinking about what he would have done had she died. He sighed.

"Ok," he said. "Carter."

"But, sir-"

"Give me the gun, Carter."

Scowling, Sam handed the weapon over. She glared suspiciously at the girl, who looked visibly relieved.

"Ok," she said. "Come into the kitchen. This way."

She beckoned for them to follow, and Daniel glanced at the other two before complying. Sam turned to Jack.

"What if she's lying?" She asked.

"We have to take that chance," he replied. "Daniel's right, she doesn't exactly fit the mold, does she?"

"Right," Sam still didn't look convinced. Jack smiled slightly.

"She tries anything, I shoot her," he said. "Feel better? Now, go."

"Yes, sir," Sam walked through the door, into the kitchen beyond. She sat down next to Daniel, but Jack stayed standing, regarding the host girl suspiciously. She was leaning against the counter, and seemed to be wondering where to start. Jack, being the helpful man he was, decided for her.

"Ok," he said. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name Kara Watson," she answered. "The symbiote is called Artemis."

"Greek mythology," Daniel commented. "She was the daughter of Zeus and Leto."

"Wow," Jack said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He looked at Kara. "Can we hurry up? Teal'c is still out there."

"The creature won't hurt him," said Kara softly.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I believe it took him for a reason," she said. "And it will need him unharmed for whatever that reason is."

Jack and Sam glanced at each other. Daniel's mouth tightened. When nobody spoke, Kara sighed and continued.

"Artemis used to be a Goa'uld System Lord," she said. "For many, many years she was like any system lord, enslaving and killing, and her host was forced to watch. But she was getting old, and one day something happened. They were on yet another enslaved planet, and the people had tried to rebel. It didn't work, and most of the rebels were killed. One of them was brought before Artemis, but when the host saw her, she begged her to spare her."

"Did she?" Daniel asked.

"No," Kara shook her head. "No, but she did hesitate. And there was something in the girl's eyes, something that reminded the host of who she used to be. And she started to remember her life before she'd been possessed by the Goa'uld. The Goa'uld saw these memories, and it started to...to change," she paused. "Less people were dying, less planets were being taken over. The other System Lords saw this as a weakness, and started taking over her planets. The host managed to convince the Goa'uld to flee to a backwater planet. A place that hadn't been occupied by the Goa'uld for thousands of years, where the people had rebelled against them-"

"Earth," Daniel interrupted.

"Yes," Kara nodded. "There, they started to share the host's body, like a Tok'ra. But neither were willing to go seek the Tok'ra out, so they remained in hiding on the planet for a long time."

"I'm assuming you're not that host," Jack said. Kara nodded.

"I'm from Earth," she explained quickly. "The United States actually. I was 17 when I left. I was 19 when I became the host."

"That's a good story," Jack said. "If it's true."

"It is," Kara insisted.

"There's no way we can tell," Sam said. "For all we know, it's not even the host talking."

"I understand that," Kara said, a little wearily. "That's why I don't tend to reveal to people what I really am. But, for what it's worth, I promise, all I want to do is help these people." She gestured vaguely in the direction of the door.

"Speaking of which," Daniel interjected. "What is this creature?"

"I'm not sure," Kara said slowly. "I have a drawing of what it looks like, in my room. I can go get it if you like."

Jack nodded. Kara hurried into the other room, leaving them alone.

"So," Jack moved forward and sat down next to Sam. "What do you think?"

"There's not really much reason for her to lie to us," Daniel said.

"Except for the fact that she's a Goa'uld," Sam added.

"Well, yes," Daniel leaned forward. "But she hasn't acted at all like any Goa'uld we've met. She healed Sam without asking for anything in return, and she gave us information." He shrugged. "I don't know, she just doesn't seem very…Goa'uldish."

"Yes, but should we trust her?" Jack asked.

"At least give her the benefit of the doubt?" Daniel asked, a note of pleading in his voice.

"What do you think, Carter?" Jack asked. Sam hesitated.

"We shouldn't trust her," she said finally. "But Daniel's right, she seems different. Maybe giving her the benefit of the doubt isn't that bad an idea."

"Plus, she can help us find Teal'c," Daniel said, knowing this would sell the Colonel.

Jack nodded. "Ok," he said. "But one wrong move…" he held up his gun, raising his eyebrows.

"Here," Kara interrupted them, walking in holding an open notebook. She laid it down on the table, and the three members of SG-1 leaned forward to look. On the paper was a drawing of a Sasquatch like creature, standing on its hind legs and roaring. Behind it was what looked like a cave, and Jack winced slightly as he saw the teeth and claws. Subconsciously, Sam put a hand to her side, as if remembering those claws digging in to the skin. Daniel looked up.

"What is it?" He asked, his voice quiet.

"I'm not sure," Kara hesitated. "I came here a few months ago, and the people were being terrorized by it. At first, it was just the smaller villages, but then it found the town. It steals animals, food, sometimes it kills someone. I offered to help track it down and capture it, thinking it was just a lost wild animal. I was wrong."

"Than what is it?" Jack demanded.

"It's a Goa'uld," Kara stated calmly.

"What?" Sam asked, stupefied. "How?"

"I don't know how," Kara replied. "But that's why it took Teal'c. It thinks it will help it get away. That creature is a slave, like thousands of others. It's probably not even from this planet."

"So it wants Teal'c because he's a Jaffa?" Jack asked, glancing a Daniel. "It thinks he will help it?"

"Yes," Kara confirmed. "That's why he's not in any danger." She looked around at them. "Why?"

"What happens if he doesn't help?" Sam asked.

"It's a Goa'uld," Kara said. "What do you think will happen?"

_**That's the end of the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
